It's Not Over Yet
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: BASED off 2014/2016 movies: Lillian's father was murdered by the Foot clan and now the Foot clan are after her. She was saved by 4 Ninja Turtles after she was attacked. With no family left to turn to, she stays with them for protection. And she slowly grows affection for our favourite turtle in purple who saved her life that night. RATED T for slight gore and torture
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Just a heads up, I have been at TMNT fan for most of my childhood so I'm gonna attempt to write a story and a plot for this story. This will be based on the 2014/2016 movie since I did enjoy those movies when they first came out. This will be an OC x Turtle romance but I will not say which turtle, you will have to find out! So here is the OC Bio-**

 **Name:** Lillian Patterson 

**Nicknames:** Lilly or Lils

 **Age:** 17

 **Date Of Birth:** 17th February 1991

 **Height:** 5'3

 **Weight:** 112KG (8 stone in weight)

 **Nationality:** British

 **Skin Tone:** Tan

 **Eye Colour:** Sea-Green

 **Hair Colour:** Blonde with pastel pink highlights

 **Likes:** Singing, Music, Chocolate, Ice-cream, Animals, Her family, Pizza and BBQ sauce

 **Dislikes:** Bullies, Getting hurt, Peppers, Heights, Bad songs and Being short

 **Personality:** Outgoing, Caring, Funny and a little timid

 _ **Now thats out of the way, lets go! Turtle Power!**_

New York. Known as the Big Apple in America. It is one of the biggest cities in the world. It can have is bad moments which one teenage girl has learned while she has been here. Lillian Patterson. She moved to New York City with her father back when she was 10 years of age. She use to live in the heart of London and she still kept her British Accent, her mother died from heart failure a few years ago which caused both her and her father to move here. Don't get her wrong, she loves the city but she still misses London. She missed her friends and most of her family. Her sea-green eyes scanned the busy street, it was the middle of October so everyone was getting ready for Halloween.

Lillian never really liked the holiday, it use to scare her as a child. But she knew it was an American tradition and she respected that, Lillian pulled out her Samsung S9 and plugged in her headphones. She opened her music app and began to listen to one of her favourite girl bands. She sighed an content as she sang quietly to herself to her music as she made her way home.

It was 9pm at night and she was on her way home from her nightly stroll around the city. She knew that it's not safe to walk around at night especially due the amount of crime that happens around here 24/7. However, she never notices much due to listening to her music but she does be aware of her surroundings.

" _Baby, You're the man. But I got the, I got the; I got the power"_ Lillian sang as her music blared out from her headphones, she swayed her hips while crossing the road with a big smile " _You make rain, But I'll make it, I'll make it; I'll make it shower. You should know, I'm the one who's in control. I'll let you take the wheel, long as you don't forget"_

She made it to her apartment complex where she and her father lived. She pressed the button and it opened the main door, she walked inside and waved over at the security guard and made her way up the stairs to her apartment. It was on the top floor but the stairs never tired her out, she turned off her music and opened the door to her apartment. She walked inside and took off her shoes, she placed them in the shoe rack and turned the light on. She sighed sadly "Alone again..."

Lillian's father was away most of the time due to his job. Even though she didn't mind, which means she can just chill and watch a movie. She moved over to her room and got ready into her night clothes. She put on her leopard print pjs with some cosy fluffy socks, she brushed out her blonde/pink hair and tired it up in a ponytail.

She went and put her phone on charge as it was on 35% battery life. Lillian walked back onto the living room and turned on the news as she went to get some ice-cream from the freezer. Once she got her treat, she started to eat it as she sat down on the sofa and watched the news:

 _"It has been four months since an alien by the name Kraang terrorised our city and all is well. But the Foot clan are still high at large in our city with their crime and other issues. But we all know that our guardians will protect this city in every way they can. This was April O'Neil and have a great night!"_

Lillian smiled slightly. She did remember that day but that still didn't make this city much safer. As The Shredder was gone now but that never stopped his clan to finish his work, this did make her worry a bit. She does worry about her father since he works at night, her eyes scanned over the window as walk over to see city. It was all lit up and it did look really beautiful, she smiled at the sight. "This does remind me of home...Just wished that dad was around most of the time.

Lillian closed the curtains and stretched her arms as she made her to her room. She got into her bed and snugged under the bed sheets and fell into a deep sleep.

 **3:40am**

A loud ringing noise came from Lillian's phone. She groaned as she opened her eyes and yawned. She reach for her mobile and checked the caller ID.

Dad

She yawned as she slid her finger to 'Answer' and she put the phone on loud speaker "W-What dad?"

 _"Lils! You need to get out!"_

This grabbed her attention. She began to worry. "Dad! What's going on?"

 _"Just do as I say! They were on to me...Just get out of the apartment!"_

She gasped slightly. This must be bad news! She quickly got out of her room with her phone and she flicked the main light on. Her eyes went wide and there stood the Foot clan. This scared her! She turned off her loud speaker and place her phone to her ear "D-Dad? The Foot..."

 _"Lillian! It's too late for me...I love you so much honey...I'm sorry that I lied to you...I worked with them for our protection...I'm so-"_ Then all she heard was a gun shot on the other end and it went dead.

Tears filled her sea-green eyes. She dropped her phone to the floor and the screen cracked as it made contact. She looked over at the Foot clan and glared as tears ran down her face "Y-You!"

The leader, who was an Asian woman with jet back hair with red streaks and dark eyes. She had that evil look that it could kill, she was holding onto a pistol as she aimed it at Lillian. She sneered at her, Lillian felt so defenceless at this moment. "Well, that would teach your daddy not to double cross...The name is Karai, the Shredder's loyal assistant"

Lillian chocked on a sob. Her father was dead. She can sense it in her blood. She had heard of this woman before, she was the one who caused most of the crimes ordered by the Shredder. But she knew she had to get out of here! "Wh-What do y-you want?"

Karai just smirked at her while still holding Lillian at gun point "Your daddy knew about our plan. He mentioned that he had a daughter...You will be perfect!"

Lillian was really scared now. Perfect for what? She quickly made it for the window, opened it and ran down the fire escape stairs. The Foot clan and Karai followed her while trying to shoot at her with their guns. Lillian jumped from the last stair railing and made a run for it but her foes were close at range with her. She ran down an alley way and didn't look back. But quickly a gun shot ran out and she screamed loudly at the top of her lungs, she collapsed to the cold floor and held onto her leg, the bullet was a clean shot through her leg and she bled out badly. She held onto her bleeding leg to stop it from bleeding out too much.

"Surrender to us now!" Karai commanded at her as she got out a large knife and held it to Lillian's throat.

"I-"

"COWABUNGA!" yelled out a voice.

Lillian saw that Karai removed the knife from her throat and saw that most of the Foot clan were unconscious on the floor, like something was fighting against them. She saw that there were four big figures were fighting in the shadows like they didn't wanna be seen. She saw nun-chucks attack along with a pair of katanas and sais. She gasped as she saw Karai was pushed away from her which looked like a Bo Staff that pushed her, she tried to get up but it made her squeak out in pain. Lillian saw that most of the Foot clan had ran away or staid unconscious

"Alright bro's, That was sweeeeet!" said one voice as it span its nun-chucks around.

"Alright Mikey, you made ya point. It's time for some sleep before I get cranky" said another.

Lillian groaned in pain from her leg. She was still bleeding out. Her groan alerted the four figures, one of them quickly rushed over to check her over but he staid in the shadows "You got shot?" the figure quickly took off one of its arm clothes and carefully wrapped up her leg to stop the bleeding.

Lillian only nodded in response. These four people saved her life! "T-Thank you...I feel so..."

"Miss, you need to stay awake!"

"Donnie, we need to take her to the lair!"

"Leo, what would Splinter say? She would expose us!" said a gruff like voice

"Dude, but she is totally hot!"

"Mikey! Just shut up!...Donnie? You got her okay?"

Pretty soon, Lillian felt herself being picked up "Oh bloody hell! That hurts!" She saw that she was being held in bridal style against a hard chest...a little too hard. Her vision began to fuzz and her breathing was starting to shallow. Lillian slipped into an unconscious state against her saviour who was carrying her. The four figures jumped up on to the top building. These four figures were turtles! One was wearing a blue bandanna and his eyes were a bright ocean blue, the second was wearing a red bandanna with golden green eyes, the third was wearing a purple bandanna and his eyes were hazel while being covered by a pair of glasses and the fourth was wearing an orange bandanna with baby blue eyes.

"Just pray she doesn't freak..." Said Donatello as he held onto this injured girl who was unconscious in his arms as he followed his brothers by jumping from building to building but he knew they had to be fast or she won't make it. All four turtle brothers jumped down into the man hole into the sewers towards the lair. Donnie held onto her tightly as he slid down on his shell down the pipe, the pipe led to the lair as he reached the bottom. He got to his feet and quickly ran towards his lab/infirmary and started to work on Lillian.

His brothers had different expressions on this situation.

"She would be better off in a hospital!"

"Raph, Don't even start this!" Leo said as he shoved his brother roughly "Donnie can help her-"

Raph, who was the bigger brother, shoved his brother back just a rough "She is a human!-"

Mikey, who was the youngest, stepped in "Dudes, just stop. You'll wake up dad...I don't wanna go back into the Hashi again"

Both Leo and Raph shivered. The Hashi was a punishment chamber that their master had given them when they disobey his orders or refuse to listen. But that did stop Leo and Raph from fighting. Donnie left his lab and looked over at his brothers "She's stable...gun shot on her calf and it was a clean shot. Nothing was torn so she'll be fine"

Soon all four turtles left for their rooms for a few hours sleep until they had to wake up for their training. They just hope she doesn't freak when she gains consciousness but how will their master react? Donatello took off his glasses and put his retainer into a glass of water, he took off his gear and climbed into his bed. He couldn't help but worry about this girl. The Foot attacked her for a reason. He shook them thoughts away and fell asleep. All that was heard in the lair was the snores of his brothers and the heart machine in the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Master Splinter was up and ready early this morning, he had just finished his morning mediation in his room and made his way out towards a small kitchen to make himself some tea. He knew that his turtle sons had a night patrol last night so he normally never gives them training sessions in the morning but do them in the afternoon instead. He put on his Japanese gown and turned on the oven stove, he filled the kettle up with water and placed it on the stove to wait for it to boil. Master Splinter turned towards the clock which read 7:15am so he knows that his sons won't wake anytime soon.

Soon he heard the kettle whistle meaning that the water was boiled. He took it off the stove and poured it into a tea pot. He placed in a tea bag along with a pinch of milk and sugar, and he poured himself a cup. He could hear the snores of each turtle and he can easily know which snore belongs to who. Leonardo's snore's are very quiet and calming. Donatello sometimes sleep talks about numbers and different gadgets with a few grunts. Raphael's snores were a bit loud and tends to move a lot in his sleep. Mikey snore's quietly and says the word 'Dude' with every breath he takes.

Splinter took a sip of his tea while he sat at the table while trying to hold back a yawn. His ears soon caught the sound of a machine running coming from Donatello's lab. He sighed thinking he left something on...again. He got up from his chair and made his way to the lab "When Donatello wakes up, he will get two hours is the Hashi for this"

He slowly made his way into the tiny lab room and his eyes widen a bit. There he saw Lillian. She was laying on the bed with a heart machine going, and IV drip **(Which Donnie asks his brothers to get from hospitals when needed)** and some oxygen tubes up her nose. Her leg was bandaged up which Splinter noticed blood stains on the sheets and on the girls pyjamas. Lillian was still unconscious but she was still alive and breathing. He also saw a needle and some thread still sitting on the table which meant that her leg was stitched up. Splinter hates it when his sons do this. He sighed as he rubbed his temple with his clawed fingers. He shut the lab door and went over to a big gong and smacked his tail onto it to make a loud noise.

The gong woken up all four turtles in fright. The turtles quickly went to the centre of the room with yawns and stretching out their limbs. Splinter had a stern look on his face "Would anyone of you would like to explain about that human in the lab?!"

Leonardo looked at his master looking confident. He and his brothers have learned to speak up when he asks questions, after 11 hours in the Hashi a few months back was too much to handle. "She was attacked by the Foot last night. It was my idea to bring her here...One of the members shot her which caused a bad injury"

Splinter looked over at Donatello "Donatello...As much as I'm proud of your work on that young girl...two hours in the Hashi!"

Donatello gulped. He straightened his glasses on his face as he looked at his rat father "Why?"

Splinter used his tail to knocked his son onto the floor which made him land on his shell "For leaving the machine's running and for not telling me before hand about the girl"

The purple ninja sighed slightly. He never got into trouble much since it was mainly Mikey or Raph that got sent to the Hashi. He got up from the floor and followed his master out from the lair and deep into the sewer.

Leo looked over at his two brothers "While they are gone, we should keep an eye on her in case she wakes. Take it in turns...Mikey, you go first"

Mikey looked happy about that. He went over to his bunk bed that he shared with Raph, he pulled out some of his comic books "Will read some of my favorite comic books for her!" then he rushed into the lab and shut the door behind him.

Both Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other. Both of them are on good enough terms after the battle with Kraang a few months back but they still bicker on little things. "Think we should practise?"

Raph twirled his sais with his large fingers "Bro, let's just wait till Donnie gets back. I'm gonna workout with my dumbbells"

Leo nodded. He watched his brother leave for the weights room which was above the water slide entrance and started his work out. The blue eyed turtle decided onto the meditate as he went over to his room and sat on his mat and started his meditation.

 **In the Hashi**

Donnie got onto his wooden board as it balanced on a barrel, it made him swill in a circle as he used his two ping pong rackets and hit the small ball to each racket to make a rally with himself. He knew what he did was wrong but it shocked him too much that he had forgotten to tell Splinter. He had gotten two hours in this chamber for not telling his master about it. Donnie saw how much that poor girl was scared of what happened to her last night, he hopes that he did the right thing.

Splinter was observing Donatello's punishment in the shadows. Normally, he would make him spin more but he knew that his punishment was not as bad as Raph and Leo's arguments. He held out a small stop watch which he had just started to time up to 2 hours.

"Ma-Master?" Donatello had felt his nausea hit him than a ton of bricks. This is what his punishment was...to make him feel ill and sickly "I'm getting m-my nausea"

"No talking Donatello!" Splinter ordered "You have a punishment to do!"

Donatello asked no more questions as he continued his punishment. Once the 2 hours were up, the turtle got off from his board and laid on the floor to stop the room from spinning too much. Splinter made his way over to his son and patted his shoulder "Have you learned your lesson, my son?"

Donnie slowly got to his feet as he felt a bit better than not too long ago. He nodded. "I'm sorry Sensei. I was in too much shock that I didn't think...It won't happen again"

Splinter smiled at his son and patted his shell "You are forgiven, my son" he saw that Donatello was a much paler green from his nausea "I think we better get you some water"

Splinter helped Donatello out of the chamber and back for the lair to help him recover.

 **At The Lair**

Mikey was still in the lab while reading his comic books to Lillian as she slept. This was also a good excuse to check her out in his opinion, he did notice that she was a pretty girl. Her long blonde hair was still up in that pony tail she had from last night but it was starting to come loose, her tan skin was healthy but it had a few cuts and bruises over them. Mikey smiled at her, he hopes that she can stay here. "Man, I hope you wake up soon dudette! We can have so much fun!"

A knock was then heard at the door. Donatello made his way in looking more better after his punishment "How's she doing?"

"Still knocked out like a light" Mikey said as he closed his comic books "Can we keep her?"

Donnie rolled his eyes under his glasses at his youngest brother "She's a person, not a pet" he walked over to Lillian as he started to replace her bandage on her leg "And besides, she must have family to go to"

Mikey whined at his answer. Sure, they had managed to have three human friends by the names of April, Casey and Vern but it would be nice to add someone else. "Can't she stay for a few days?"

Donnie sighed in annoyance "Mikey, just go and annoy Raph or something. I'm trying to work on her-"

"Okay!" Mikey smiled as he grabbed his comic books and left him to work.

The purple turtle put on his massive goggles to check over her state. Lillian was still stable and resting which was a good thing. He did get a good look at her, Donnie had to admit but she was cute. He looked over at his computers to check on the security cameras to see if they were in working function still. He turned on his small radio in his lab to break the silence.

 _"This the morning radio news. A murder had taken place last night as a body was found in the river at Central Park. The body was identified as a male adult by the name of Luke Brian Patterson. There was a Japanese symbol carved into his flesh when he was found. Mr. Patterson's daughter, Lillian Jane Patterson has been reported missing in the early hours of this morning. Police had found blood in a dead alley-way, and they are now searching for the young girl. We'll bring you more after these messages"_

Donatello had a feeling that this girl that he saved was Lillian Patterson. Soon, he froze. He had heard her groan and shift in the bed. He quickly used his ninja stealth and hid behind his computer desk as he watched her. Lillian opened her eyes slowly as her vision was starting to adjust, her sea-green eyes blinked as she slowly looked around the room. She hissed as she held onto her injured leg "God that bloody burns" she muttered.

Donnie quickly picked up her British accent. He kept his eyes on her as she looked around his lab but before he knew it...her sea-green eyes found his. He froze as she looked at him. Lillian gaped slightly but she did not scream at his appearance. "H-Hello?" she said with slight nervousness.

The big turtle came out behind his desk as he straightened his glasses as he started at this girl "H-H-Hi" he said quietly "Y-You feeling better?"

Lillian blinked. He would talk! She looked down at her leg that was wrapped in a clean bandage "A bit...Di-Did you save me last night?"

Donnie nodded. "Me and my brothers"

Lillian smiled slightly. She thought she was left for dead last night from the Foot attack. Who would of thought that her rescuer was a huge talking turtle "T-Thank you...umm"

"Donatello" he says "But umm you may called me Donnie"

She giggled slightly. She had no reason to be scared of him, he was so sweet. "I'm Lillian but you may call me Lilly"

Both Lillian and Donnie still felt nervous but they were having a small chat. Until Lillian felt a little hungry, Donnie quickly left his lab and rushed into the kitchen to grab her some food. Leo looked over at his bro making a few sandwiches "Donnie? Isn't that a bit much for you?"

Donatello looked at his oldest brother as he held the plate "Umm...She's awake" and quickly rushed back to his lab. This had alerted everyone in the lair about the girl waking up but they waited until she was ready to face them and to wait for the scream and the fainting spell.


	3. Chapter 3

Lillian sat in silence after she had finished eating her sandwiches, she never thought that this would happen. First, she had her nightly stroll while listening to her music. Second, her father was murdered in the early hours of the morning. Third, she got shot and could of died but she was saved by 4 ninja turtles. And fourth, she was stuck in a smelly sewer while eating food that she was grateful for. Her leg was still burning in pain but Donatello had given her some pain killers to help the pain, she was still a little scared and nervous but she knows that Donnie won't hurt her. She looked over at the 6 foot tall turtle who has his back to her, Lillian saw that he as staring at his computer screen with the radio on. She smiled slightly. "What are you doing?"

Donnie was startled by the sound of her voice, he turned around and looked at Lillian. "I'm just checking the security system. Just in case they don't work or for intruders"

Lillian had noticed that his chair was made of skateboards which she thought was really cool. She shifted slightly in the bed as she drank some of her water to take a paracetamol. "So...When do I meet the others?"

Donatello knew who she meant. She means his brothers, his eyes shifted over to the door that led to the centre of the lair. He could hear Mikey play Fortnite on his PS4 out in the living room, also Raph yelling at Leo about something but he didn't hear his father around so he guessed he might be meditating again after his punishment an hour before. Donnie wasn't sure about it yet but it does mean that she can get some exercise on that leg of hers. "Well...judging on what I'm hearing out there, I would wait a bit but I guess you can use some exercise on your leg to get the blood going" he says. He gets up from his skateboard chair and picked up some crutches in the corner of his lab. "Use these"

Lillian groaned and sighed loudly. "Why me!? I hate these bloody things!"

Donnie chuckled a bit as he handed them crutches to her. He normally keeps these crutches just in case he or one of his brothers get a leg injury during a night patrol. He saw her arms go through the circles and her hands grip onto the handles and she slowly pulled herself up from the bed as she hissed in pain. Donnie grabbed hold of her waist slightly as he helped her up onto her good leg. "You good?"

Lillian nodded with a painful smile. "What do you think? I got shot, bonehead!"

This made him laugh with a snort. She has a good sense of humour, he opened his lab door and he let Lillian out first. She smiled as a thank you gesture as she walked out on those crutches. Lillian gasped at the sight, this place had everything!. She saw a small kitchen that had a dining table with mismatched chairs that stood neatly under the table. There was a huge water slide that led straight into the lair that was lit up with blue underwater lights. She also saw a small weights room on the left side of the slide and on the right which looked like storage for festive holiday items and some old items. On the right side of the lair had a small video game arcade section that had Pac-Man, Space Invaders and a few racing games which surprising still work. She also saw a huge skate board ramp behind there. On the left side held the bedrooms, the bathrooms and the living room. The living room was a decent size, there was a plasma screen right in the centre, a worn out couch, a big rack full of DVD's of all kinds but then she saw Mikey playing his game.

Mikey, being a ninja, heard someone behind him. He paused his game and turned around and saw Lillian. "Hey dudette! My name is Michelangelo but you may call me Mikey!"

Lillian smiled slightly at the turtle as she nodded toward him. "Nice to meet y-you" she stuttered, she was a little bit shy. "My name is Lillian. Lilly for short"

"Awesome! You wanna watch me play Fortnite?" Mikey asked as his eyes lit up at her like he was begging. He then saw Donnie close up behind her, giving Mikey a warning look. "Or until you finished meeting my brothers and master"

Lillian blinked. She shook her head as she smiled again. "Sure, I can watch you later...If you like? I like playing games too"

Then as if on cue, Leonardo and Raphael had strolled into the room since they were no longer fighting about what they argued about. Lillian saw the two other turtles come in still shoving each other a bit, she saw how muscular they were. No wonder they took out the Foot last night, they cannot be beaten that easy. Leonardo soon stopped shoving his brother and saw Lillian staring at them. "Oh, Donnie mentioned you woke up. The name's Leonardo"

Raph smirked. "AKA Fearless leader" this made Lillian giggle but that resulted Leo punching him hard in his gut. "HEY!"

"And this is my hothead brother, Raphael, and he likes to do stuff _without_ thinking" Leonardo smirked back. This made Raph shut his mouth. "How's that leg?"

Lillian flinched as she slowly made her way to the worn out sofa and sat down. She placed the crutches on the floor in front of her as she turned to the turtle "It burns but I should be okay...Thanks for your concern Leonardo"

All 4 turtles went and joined her on the couch. It was silent for a few minutes until Raph broke the ice with a question. "What happened to ya last night? Why was you being hunted?"

Lillian looked over at Raph and felt tears form in her eyes. Mikey saw this and grabbed a box of tissues on a small coffee table that stood nearby and handed her the box. She sniffled as her bottom lip quivered, she grabbed a tissue as she used it to catch her tears with. "I'm just so...confused. I was walking home f-from my night st-stroll like I normally do, I'm n-normally home alone due to my dad's job" she chocked on a sob. All 4 turtles looked concerned as they looked at the tear stained girl. "I got a p-phone call from my dad after three in the morning. Telling me to get o-out of the apartment, the Foot stood there and..." she started to sob as she grabbed some more tissues "My dad told me that...h-he loved me and that...he was sorry that he lied to me...and I heard a gun shot of the other end"

All four brothers gaped at what they heard. Donatello went and sat next to her as he felt his own tears form. "Did they say why?"

Lillian sniffled as she wiped her face with the tissues. "That woman said something, she said that I'm perfect for something...She didn't say what"

Donatello quickly pulled his brothers to the other end of the lair to huddle up for a small discussion. Lillian felt a bit worried if they will throw her out of here. But she staid where she was while they chatted to themselves.

"Guys, she needs to stay here" Donnie said to his brothers quietly "She's in great danger. We just need to have extra security around the sewer"

"I agree with Donnie on this one" Leo said "Her father was killed because of them, I'm sure she has no family left"

Mikey got excited at this. He finally has a girl to have loads of fun with...besides April of course! "I call dibs on her!"

Raphael smacked Mikey on the back of his head "Just shut up, all of our lives are at stake here!...But what will Splinter say about this? We can't just tell him that the girl is staying"

Soon, Master Splinter had come into the room and saw that Lillian was awake. He saw that his sons were in a deep discussion, so, he made his way over to the girl and sat in front of her with a pot of herbal tea. Lillian squeaked slightly as she saw the giant rat right in front of her. "Don't fear child" He smiled with kind eyes. "I mean you no harm. I have heard of what happened from my sons"

"The turtles are your sons?" She questioned. Splinter poured some of the tea into two cups and hand it over to her. She took the cup and looked at Splinter. "But how?"

Splinter sipped some of his tea as his rat tail swished in content. "I'll explain the story another time child. My name is Splinter. I teach the heart of ninja to my sons from a young age and are still in training. May I ask your name?"

Lillian knew that Splinter was a very kind rat. She knew that he meant well. "My name is Lillian Patterson"

"You were very lucky to survive your attack Miss. Lillian" He said. "The Foot always never leave any evidence behind. I'm proud of my sons for what they have done for you"

Lillian smiled sweetly. Soon, the four brothers came back. They bowed down in greeting of their master, Donatello looked over at Lillian. "Erm...We think it's best if you stay here for your own protection. Leo and Mikey will collect your things from your apartment"

She sighed. She knew it was for the best, Lillian had no other family to go to. The Foot now knew where she lived and if she went back then she would be dead, her sea-green eyes looked at Splinter like she was begging. Splinter smiled gently back at her "You can stay Miss. Lillian, it's for your own protection and my sons will protect you, along with myself" He stood up and moved some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Leo and Mikey went to go and prepare to go to Lillian's apartment. She told them her address before they left with their disguises on to not attract human attention. Splinter had ordered Raphael and Donatello to help set up a room for her in one of the spare rooms in the lair, while he went to the judo to train. Lillian sighed as she grabbed the crutches and hosted herself up with a groan in pain, she walked over to the TV and switched it from Mikey's game to the main TV for the channels. She moved back to the couch with the TV remote in hand and turned it on MTV to listen to some music to help cheer her up.

Lillian looked at the TV with a slight smile. It was her favourite girl band playing one of her favourite songs. She tapped her good foot to the beat " _Mama told me not to waste my life, She said spread your wings my little butterfly. Don't let what they say keep you up at night"_ Lillian smiled bright as she sung the song. She was unaware that she was being listened to since she was singing loud yet beautifully _"And they can't detain you, 'Cause wings are made to fly. And we don't let anybody bring us down. No matter what you say it won't hurt me, Don't matter if I fall from the sky. These wings are made to fly"_

She was that much into her own little world that someone cleared their throat behind her. She jumped out of her skin and turned to see Donatello "So-Sorry...It's one o-of my favourites"

He chuckled slightly "It's okay...You have a nice singing voice" Donnie straightened his glasses on his face "Your room is ready for you..."

This made her blush slightly at his comment about her singing, mainly from embarrassment. Maybe living here won't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonardo and Michelangelo made their way down the busy street of New York in while dressed up in oversized human clothing. They had to receive Lillian's possessions since she will be staying at the lair for a while, they both know the address since it was near all the clothe shopping stores and the right say of the city. The turtles quick walked across the road and towards the location, they both went into an alleyway and into the shadows. Leo took off his clothes and jumped up onto the railing that led to the apartment with Mikey close behind. Leo saw that the window was open and pulled himself up into the room as he grabbed Mikey and pulled up him. The 2 turtles flicked on the lights so they could see what they were doing and the whole place was a mess!

"Dang" Mikey mumbled as he looked at the mess "The Foot did a good job in here"

Leo just nodded. He walked off to one of the storage cupboards and pulled out 2 duffel bags, which are perfect to store loads of stuff into. "Let's get the stuff and get out of here" he threw one of the bags at Mikey.

Mikey grabbed the bag and looked around to see what she could possibly need. His eyes soon found her phone that was still on the floor, he picked it up and looked at it. The screen was cracked but it still worked, he pressed the power button on the side and saw the battery life. It had 10% left. Mikey knew that she would defo want her phone since a girl cannot live without her phone. "Could ask Don to fix the screen for her" He placed it in one of the zipper compartments and continued to search.

Leo was in the bathroom as he had found her shampoo's and conditioner's for her hair, some shower gel and a sponge. He picked up her toothbrush and her deodorant, Leo looked at one of the cupboards and felt heat rise to his cheeks, he knew exactly what was in there. He slowly opened it and shut his eyes as he grabbed her toiletry stuff since it was too embarrassing for him to look. He double checked to see if he had everything and then he zipped up one of the compartment in the bag and went to another room.

Mikey was in Lillian's room and got a good look round. He saw that she had posters up in her room with a girl band called 'Little Mix' which Mikey had heard of before. Little Mix is a girl group from England and they are very popular all around the world. He walked over to her closest and pulled out her sweaters, jeans, shirts and several pairs of shoes. His eyes then caught a box and he went into a trance. Inside that box held all kinds of video games and old consoles "Dude...She's awesome!" he exclaimed as he looked into the box "Kirby...Crash Bandicoot...Metroid...Mario Kart! She has everything in here!" he pulled out the box and set it aside, he will take these mainly for his enjoyment later and she would need to entertain herself also. He had found her phone charger still plugged into the wall, he took it out and put into the bag. He also grabbed her hair brush that was on the side, some more pyjamas. He soon gulped as he saw the chest of drawers...which held her underwear.

He slowly opened it up and tried his best not to stare as he grabbed a handful and placed them into the bed. He flushed up a little but he shook that off.

Leonardo was in Lillian's father's room, he knew that he shouldn't be in here but he would think that Lillian would want something to remember him by. Leo did a small search and checked under the bed, he pulled out a big chest of some sort. This was interesting, he pulled out one of his katana's and picked the lock. He opened it and looked inside, there was old Japanese scrolls and files. Leo took them out and to the side and something else was in there too. It was a small key. The turtle picked it up and saw it was an old fashioned key. "Hmm...What can be opened with a key?" he questioned. He looked around the room and didn't find a thing. Maybe Donnie can figure it out? He put the key into a small envelope that he had found on the side.

"Leo! I think we need to get out of here!" Mikey yelled from the room next door. "There are cops outside!"

Leonardo grabbed the bag and left the room to get to Mikey. Both turtles quickly jumped out the apartment with the bags and the box of games before turning the lights off, luckily there was a manhole nearby in the shadows. Mikey opened the cover as Leo jumped in while Mikey handed him the stuff and jumped in shortly after. He pulled the cover back over slightly so he could listen in on the police conversation.

"Are you sure that she's not home?" Said one officer, he was talking to one of the ladies that might live inside the building "She has been missing for nearly twenty four hours. You didn't see anything abnormal last night?"

The woman just sighed as she explained her story. "All I heard was a gun shot officer, I think the Foot are involved in this. That poor girl is missing and I think they are the cause! Her father worked for them and he must of known something and warned her. They must have took her!"

Mikey's eyes widen up like UFO's. Lillian's father worked for Shredder?! He couldn't hear this anymore so he slip the manhole shut and went to follow his brother back to the lair. He knows that Lillian is a nice girl so she won't hurt anyone. How will he tell his brothers and his master about this? He will speak to Lillian about it when she has time to herself. "Dude...bummer"

 **At the lair**

Lillian was still listening to MTV as she waited for Leo and Mikey to return with her stuff. Her crutches still laid beside her and her injured leg was rested on a foot stool which was given to her from Raphael from his room. She knows for a fact that he is a big softie at heart, Lillian knows that she might like it here. She turned to her left and she saw that Don was reading some kind of book while he was holding a mug of coffee. He had decided to keep her company for a while while awaiting for his brother's return. No word was said between them for almost 15 minutes since it was a little awkward. Lillian cleared her throat. "So...How old are you?"

Donnie looked away from his book and looked at Lillian. "Erm eighteen...Leo is the oldest"

"Oh, I'm seventeen" She says "Born in the heart of London. And I'm bloody well proud of it!"

Don had placed his book aside and smiled over at her. She really was an interesting character! He sipped a little of his coffee. "I can tell by the British accent. What's it like over there? I've only seen what I saw on the TV about the culture"

She smiled brightly over at the turtle. She started to talk about all the history when her home country went to war, the different curse words, the food, the word phrases then mean the same thing. She even talked about the different sites to see around London. The stores, the London Eye wheel, Big Ben clock tower, Tower bridge and also Buckingham Palace where the queen lives. Donatello was amazed on how much she knows, his full attention was on her. He had never seen a girl who knows some much knowledge and being pretty at the same time.

"Wow that is amazing!" Don smiled over at Lillian but then something crossed his mind "Hey err Lils...What was that song you were singing to earlier?"

The blonde girl gulped as she felt heat form again in her cheeks. Normally, when she sings, nothing in the world matters but she hardly gets caught in the act. Her sea-green stare looked down at the floor as she played with the hem of her pyjama top. "I-It's called 'Wings' b-by a British girl group c-called Little Mix" she stutters. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she started to grow a little shy. "They are really good"

"Oh yeah, Mikey said something about that group before" Donnie said "Number one group in the world, best selling albums and sold out world tours. I'm not the one for listening to music but I know good voices when I hear them" His eyes looked over at Lillian with a cute small smile.

This made her blush a bit. Soon the lair door opened, Leo and Mikey came in holding the bags and the big box. Lillian gasped as she tried to get up from the couch but she couldn't, she sighed "You got my game box?!"

"Sure did dudette! You have everything in here!" Mikey smiled as he placed the box in front of her "Basically we got everything...including your phone"

Lillian quickly grabbed the bag that Mikey had and unzipped the small compartment and pulled out her cracked phone. She sighed sadly, it's gonna take a lot of cash to fix the screen. Donnie walked over to her and carefully took the phone from her to looked at the damage "I can fix it"

She looked up at him with glee in her eyes "You can?! That would be great! Thank you!"

Donnie smiled back at her as he walked over to his lap to fix her phone. Leo and Mikey took the bags into the guest room that was all set up for her. Raph walked into the room as he stretched and yawned, he was taking a nap before he was awoke by the lair door opening. He sat down in one of the chairs with a grunt. Lillian smiled to herself. "You feel more rested?"

Raphael turned his eyes towards her as he pulled out a sai from his belt and twirled it around in his hand "Better than I was, gonna need it for the training session soon"

"Training session?" She tilted her head. Then she felt stupid, she face palmed herself "Oh the ninja training"

Splinter came into the room as he bowed his head over at Lillian, she did the same back for respect. "Raphael, it's time for training...Where are your brothers?"

"Leonardo and Michelangelo are sorting my things out and Donatello is fixing my mobile" Lillian said "I hope that I didn't do wrong for them missing the training"

Splinter chuckled as he patted her shoulder. She saw Raphael get up from the chair and towards the judo. She looked back at Splinter as she went to grab her crutches. "Did you wanna watch Miss. Lillian?"

Once she grabbed her crutches and hosted herself up, it was getting a bit easier now. "I would love to. Is it okay of I get changed first? I feel a bit grubby with all my dried blood on me"

The rat smiled with a nod. Lillian smiled back as she made her way to one of the guest rooms which was near Donnie's room. She walked inside the room and saw that the two turtle brothers were gone, so they must of finished setting up for her. She opened one of the chest of drawers and pulled out a fresh shirt with Little Mix on the front, a green pair of jeans, some socks and underwear. She saw that her room had its own bathroom, she carefully hobbles over to the walk in shower and turned it on. The water was a bit cold but it soon warmed up, she pulled out her loose ponytail and undressed herself but was careful of her leg. She hopped into the shower to wash her hair and scrub the dry blood off of herself.

When she was done, she turned off the shower and dried herself off. She put on her clothes and left the room on her crutches, she made her way to the judo. She walked inside and sat down on one of the benches. Soon something landed on her lap. She looked down and saw it was her phone. It looked all brand new again, it had a brand new screen and a new back. She smiled over at Donnie as she saw him grab one of his Bo Staffs and began to train. She sighed as she pulled out one of her wireless earphones and connected it to her phone and listened to her music. But her eyes staid on Don the entire time as she watched him.


	5. Chapter 5

Karai was never an easy person to please. She was the Shredder's loyal assistant and daughter, so she claims to be. A lot had happened ever since those turtles ruined Shredder's plans to take over the city and the world with a deadly toxin, he also mutated 2 idiotic human's by the name Bebop and Rocksteady in order with his deal with Kraang. Now she is alone with those Foot soldiers forwarding Shredder's next plan. She sneered as she looked through the file that her master had left her. He wanted something major but it was dangerous. She knew it was risky but they had to try. Ever since they invaded the Patterson residence, everything went downhill from there. They need the girl in order for this to work but her father had to open his mouth to warn her before hand.

"That's one less soldier to worry about" She mumbled. She moved over to the judo to see that all of the Foot members were using the target practise studio next door, she grabbed some katana's and started to practise with them. "Curse them freaks...How dare they get in the way!"

Soon, a Foot soldier walked into the judo and bowed down at Karai in respect. "Mistress Karai, the old hideout of Sacks is almost complete. Ready for your plan"

She smirked. "Good, and the lab in in the basement?"

"Still needs more work but will be ready just in time" He said. "Are you sure this plan will work?"

Karai does not like to be questioned. She pointed the katana in front of his face as she had an icy stare look. She growled and gritted her teeth. "Do not question me! Our master knew what he was doing! I will make sure it happens. Get that hideout and lab finished. I will have that girl if it's the last thing I do!"

The soldier gulped as he stepped back and left the judo. Karai sneered as she put the katana back and left the judo, that killed off her training. She walked into one of the file rooms and pulled out the file again, she knew that she need Sacks' old lab in his mansion for this to work. With Baxter Stockman in prision? They needed to get him out of there in order for this to work 100%. The file says that they need one human female and one of the turtles, and she will succeed. She walked over to the lone desk in the room and went over the file.

"Heh...one human female and one of the freakish turtles" She says as she props her feet on the desk. "Can't believe he was this insane...but it's a good insane. Once those cells meet...We will have our ultimate weapon!"

She knew what she had to do and nothing was gonna stop her. Karai had kept the activity on the low side for now until it was time.

 **Back with the turtles**

Night fell over New York. Lillian was finally getting use to her new friends, she was having the time of her life. It was now 7pm in the evening, the guys had ordered a few pizza's for dinner which Lillian didn't complain about. She loves pizza. Everyone was in the living room watching Mikey and Lillian battle it out on Super Smash Brothers. The rounds were tied **(After 8 rounds)** and it went to sudden death, Lillian looked calm as she grinned over at Mikey who was starting to sweat. Mikey never losses to anyone! Raph, Leo and Don were on the edge of their seats watching this last fight about to happen. The match started and both characters started to attack, Lillian was playing as Pikachu while Mikey was playing as Bowser. "Go on Lilly! You got this!" Raph cheered "Finish him!"

Lillian giggled at Raph's enthusiasm. She had learned from Leo that Raph is not the one for video games. Mikey glared over at his older brother. "Hey! You should be cheering fo-"

"GAME OVER!"

Mikey turned back to the TV and saw that he lost when he got distracted. He saw the instant replay and saw that Lillian's Pikachu character had a final smash attack and finished off Bowser. "Hey, no fair!"

"Opps" Lillian grinned. She put her controller on her lap as she took a bite out of her pizza. "You should keep your eyes on the screen and not on your brother"

Leonardo chuckled a little. He looked over at his baby brother with a smug look. "It's about time someone beat you at games Mikey. Means you have a hard foe to beat"

Mikey just huffed in annoyance. Lillian laughed out loud as she turned to the turtle. "It's okay Mikey, just means you can practise some more" She pulled herself up from the floor carefully with her crutches. She turned to Donnie with a cute smile. "Ready for my bandage change Doc Don!"

Don snorted with a chuckle. "Yes madame. This way"

Both Donnie and Lillian left the living room and into his lab to get her bandage changed. All brothers including Splinter had noticed the sudden change in Donatello, he was more outgoing and less coped up in his lab ever since Lillian arrived into their lives. Mikey turned off the game and went to skate board over on the big ramp on the other side of the room. Raph retreated to his bunk bed and picked up his knitting needles and started to knit on what he was doing. Leo had decided to sharpen his katana's up in the judo.

Splinter sipped his tea as he staid in the living room area. He picked up the remote and changed it to the news station just to see the headlines:

 _"The whereabouts of Lillian Patterson are still unknown and the community believe that the Foot are the cause of this. The Foot activity is at a halt, no crime has happened in twenty four hours. Mr. Patterson's body has been recovered and he is placed in a holding room for the detectives to work on him to find any evidence that led to this murder. We all pray that Lillian is alive and unharmed. Now over to the weather"_

Splinter was very concerned. He knows that Lillian needs to go above ground to show that she is alive and safe but it is too early to do that due to her injury, he rose him his seat and retreated to his room for his meditation session before bed.

 **In the lab**

Lillian was sitting up on the bed as Don unwrapped her bandage carefully, her leg was very pink and a little sore but she can deal with the pain. There was at least 6 or 7 stitches to cover the hole up in her leg. "Is that gonna scar?"

Donnie grabbed a small pair of scissors and began to cut the stitches off. "Only a little but you won't notice it much. Looks like you are ready for some therapy soon " He went into his first aid kit and pulled out some butterfly stitches to keep the skin together. He put them on her skin. And he also turned his radio on again just to break the ice.

She nodded as she watched her turtle friend do his job on her. She had to admit but he was amazing at what he does for a living, Sure he maybe a little ninja dork but he was a cute ninja dork. She blushed at that thought. Her attention was now on listening to the radio but her eyes found something else. Her sea-green eyes blinked at a pen like object on Donnie's desk. "Donnie...Is that a tattoo gun?"

The turtle turned in Lillian's direction on his desk. "Oh, yes it is"

"So, you do tattoos?" She says once she saw her leg was re-bandaged. "I guess that explain's the ink work on your brothers"

Donatello rose up as he cleaned his glasses on a cloth on his chair. He picked up the gun and showed her. "I basically found this out in the gutter one day, shockingly it still worked. While I was fixing it, Mikey caught me with it and forced me to ink him"

"He forced you?" She blinks at Don. "What was the reason?"

Donnie shrugged. "Guess he wanted to prove that he's not a baby anymore. He just wanted a tribal design on his upper arm" He placed the gun down and pulled out some paper and gave them to Lillian, so she could have a better look. "Raph has the Japanese symbol meaning 'Family' on his upper right arm, Leo just has some Japanese art work on his arm. As for me? I don't have any"

"Why not? If your brothers can do it, then so can you!" She exclaims as she put the paper's down as she eyed the gun. "My mum use to be a tattoo artist in her younger days before she quit. I am a good artist so maybe...I can ink you?"

Donnie didn't know what to say. Lillian tattooing him?! God knows what she would give him, he is a little scared of being pricked multiple times but with his strong arms? He can take it. "I guess...But what would you give me?"

Lillian just smiled as she grabbed the gun. Donnie got the ink out in one of the draws in front of her. "It's a secret. Where to do you want it?" She grabbed some alcohol and put some on a cloth.

"Umm wrist I guess? Just so my brother's don't see it" He mumbled as he held out his right wrist in front of her. He saw her dab some of the alcohol onto his wrist. "I know that the wrist is very sensitive area to get inked but...I can deal with it"

The blonde girl turned on the gun, opened the pot of black ink. She dipped in the needle and pressed the button and the machine roared to life. She gently grabbed Don's wrist and started to draw on it with the tattooing gun and then with a wipe. Donatello hissed slightly from the pain but he was strong, like the ninja he needs to be. Lillian always said sorry when Don would swear from the pain. She could feel him tense every so often and she would always encourage him saying he was doing just fine.

She continued to work on the tattoo until she was done. It took a full 20 minutes as she turned the gun off and she smiled at her work. "Done, go and take a look"

The turtle pulled out a mirror that he held in his lab and checked it out. He gaped slightly. He saw the name 'Lillian' written in beautiful cursive writing, the name had two lines **(One on each side)** to form a heart around her name and some music notes surrounding it. "Wow"

Lillian smiled over at him. "You like it?"

"Remind me to never get a tattoo there again!" He joked. He couldn't stop staring at it "It looks amazing Lilly!"

She blushed. Then she helped him wrap up his new tattoo to prevent any infection. She was about to get up from the bed but Don grabbed her wrist and looked at her. "I know this sounds crazy but...Did you want one?"

Lillian stared at the turtle like he was crazy. He seriously wanted to tattoo her! She just smiled and held out her wrist. Don soon started to work on her yet again but with ink, she too hissed from the pain but dealt with it just like he did.


	6. Chapter 6

_"_ _Where it's covered in all the colored lights, Where the runaways are running the night, Impossible comes true, it's taking over you, Oh, this is the greatest show"_

Lillian groaned as she moved her arm up to the bedside table to grab her phone. It was phone alarm. She grabbed it and turned it off, she opened her tired eyes and rubbed them. Her blonde and pink hair was sticking up in all different angles, she saw that her pyjama pants were found on the floor. "Great...I slept stripped again" she looked at her phone and saw it was at least 8am in the morning. She carefully pulled herself up from her new bed and picked up her pants as she put them on. Soon her eyes found her new tattoo on her wrist. It was really beautiful. Don had drew his name on her wrist in a Japanese symbol along with a Bo Staff with purple ribbon on it. "He is so artistic...for a nerd"

She giggled as grabbed her crutches and left her room along with her bad messy hair. She saw that everyone was up since she could hear noises from the judo along with Splinter's orders. Lillian strolled into the kitchen as she grabbed a bowl and a spoon, she went into one of the cupboards and pulled up some frosted flakes and grabbed the milk from the fridge. She made her breakfast and went to sit down at the table and she ate in peace. Lillian felt like part of the family ever since yesterday, the mutants had accepted her even Splinter, sure, she was a little scared but now she is really happy. She still missed her father terribly and she was now having nightmares about it. Once she finished eating, she put the empty bowl into the sink and washed it up. "I miss you daddy...You should be proud that I'm being looked after"

She sighed. She had decided to wait for the guys to finish their morning training as she slowly made her way to the TV and switched it on. She flicked through the channels and once again, left it on MTV. Lillian just loved listening to music since it made her really happy and giddy inside. Sure she will have to wait till her leg heals to dance again.

Pink started to play on the TV with a song called 'What About Us'. Lillian loved this song. She sang quietly to the lyrics with her eyes closed, she didn't wanna get caught singing again like Don did yesterday. This song was powerful in its words. She rose from the sofa and slowly made her way to her room and get changed, she brush her hair as she continue sing this song. She changed into a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, along with a clean pair of socks with puppies on them. Lillian quickly had her bed and neatly put her pyjama's back.

"Maybe...I can" she mumbled. She threw her crutches to the floor and took a deep breath. "I may have only been here for twenty four hours but..."

She pressed on her bad leg with a slight shriek, so she used her toes to support her leg. It felt a little more better. She limped out of her room and saw that her new friend's were now eating their breakfast, along with their master. She smiled over at them. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Miss. Lillian" Splinter greeted. Along with the normal 'Morning' from his sons. "I trust that you slept well?"

Lillian smiled with a nod. "Oh yes I did, thank you. Best sleep I had in a while"

Once breakfast was done and dusted. Everyone went to do their own thing. Splinter went over to his meditation stand near the water slide and lit the candles up. Raphael strolled over to his dumbbells and started his little work out. Michelangelo went over to his bed and started to read the new latest comic. Donatello had escaped to his lab to fix something of his brother's again. While Leonardo had decided to join Lillian on the couch as she had already made her way back there.

"So, you enjoying your stay?" He asks her. He places his swords to one side.

Lillian nodded over at Leo. She propped her bad leg on the foot stool. "Oh I am Leo! I'm so grateful"

Leo nodded over at her. There has been something on his mind, it was about that key that he had found in her father's room. "Lils, I need you to be honest with me"

She blinked. Soon, she saw him pull out an envelope from his belt and he handed it to her. She slowly opened it and found a key inside. Colour drained from her face...She knew what this was. "Where did you...find this?"

"While me and Mikey got your things. I figured that you would want something from you father" He said. Looking at her. "I found a big trunk under his bed. It held files, Japanese scrolls and I found that key under it all...Do you know what it is?"

Lillian felt a little bit shaky. This tiny key was the cause of all of this! She wondered if the Foot were after this too? "I-I know what this is but p-please don't tell anyone. I would want to"

"You have my word. Whatever it is." Leo says quietly.

Lillian took a deep breath as her eyes staid on the key in her hand. "My father use to work for the Foot, but it was for our own protection. In Britain, my dad was one of the most important men in the world. He worked in one of the office buildings and he had loads of money" She looked over at Leo. "But when my mother died when I was young, he wanted a new start so we moved here. The Foot threatened him if he didn't help out with their plans then...they would kill him. He staid for our protection until the other night when they found me"

"And the key?" Leo questioned.

"The key opens a safe in the old Sacks mansion. I remember my dad talking about it, I'm not sure what hides in that safe but it must be bad" She says, still holding the key. "I just wanna know why they are after me and about my dad's lie that he mentioned"

Leonardo gently took the key back from her and held onto it. He was worried and concerned about her. He got up and grabbed his swords. "You have every right to worry. And tell the others when you are ready" Then he left her on her own.

Lillian sighed. She felt like home here and she hopes that the ninja's don't do anything stupid, she pulled out her phone and put in her earphones as she turned off MTV on the TV and stuck to her music for a while. It was quiet in the lair as she fully laid on the couch and started to fall back asleep, she staid like that for awhile.

Donnie came out of his lab while holding a fixed object. He found his brother Raph up in the weights room and went over with the object. "Here Raph, I fixed your TV. Don't punch a hole in it next time"

Raph grins as he takes his TV back from his brother and places it on the floor. "Won't happen again" Don nodded and was about to leave his brother to it until Raph pulled him back and looked at his wrist. "Is that a tattoo?"

Don quickly pulled his wrist like he was overprotective of it. He could feel heat rise in his cheeks but luckily for him. He was too green. "L-Lillian did it. She wanted to after I showed her the gun...I did o-one on her too"

Raph smirked over at his younger brother as he continued the lift a dumbbell. "Sounds like you two are close. Close enough to get tattoos together...With _her_ name on you in fact"

The purple banned turtle knew that his brother was teasing him about his friendship with Lillian, he narrowed his hazel eyes at his brother. "Yeah well, least she is comfortable with us-"

"Ya don't get it do you? For a nerd, you should of picked the hints up by now" Raph grunted as he put his dumbbell back on the stand. "I noticed at training yesterday that she was mainly watching you than the rest of us, she enjoys your company. We may only know the girl for two days but I can tell when someone likes someone, she is more comfortable around you because you saved her life"

Donatello was taking in his brother's words and he knew that he was right. Lillian hangs around him more than his other brother's and he did save her life that night, but that didn't mean that he loved her. It just means that they are friends and nothing more. He sighed and left his brother to his workout, he was about to go out of the lair to check the cameras as he saw that Lillian was asleep on the couch with her earphones in. He could faintly hear the music coming from them as he smiled a little, he pulled out a blanket that was in one of the drawers and carefully draped it over her body. She sighed in her sleep as she hugged the blanket closer to her. The turtle smiled as he started to make his out out of the lair entrance to check on the camera's.

 **Few Hours Later**

Groaning. Lillian awoke from her nap as she sat up, she noticed that a blanket was draped over her. She shrugged as she slowly pulled herself up, still wrapped in the blanket, and made her way into the kitchen while limping. She looked at the old clock on the wall which read 13:15pm which meant lunch time. She decided on making some plain cheese sandwiches, and pulled out a soda from the fridge.

Her eyes found Mikey's as he had joined her in the kitchen to also make food. "You okay Mikey? You look a little concerned"

Mikey's baby blue eyes looked at Lillian as he twiddled his thumbs. "I know about your dad working for the Foot...Before me and Leo left, I overheard a chat between a officer and a woman. Everyone is looking for you Lilly. Everyone is worried"

"Don't worry Mikey" She reassures him gently as she gives a sad smile. "I know if I got on top side, then I will hunted for. I feel safe here"

Mikey still wasn't so sure but he trusted her. Both he and Lillian finished making their lunch and went and sat on the couch, they had both decided to watch a movie while they ate. It turns out that Mikey and Lillian love the movie 'The Greatest Showman' much to his brother's dismay, while they were eating, they were singing at the same time. Soon enough, the movie was about to end until Lillian's favourite song was starting to play.

Mikey and Lillian started to sing the song with smiles with giggles. " _Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya. It's only this moment, don't care what comes after. It's blinding, outshining anything that you know, Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go"_

Soon Lillian felt herself be lifted up into Mikey's shoulders but was careful of her leg. She shrieked in giggles as they continued their fun. But soon the music stopped as they saw that the TV was blank, both she and Mikey turned around to see Raph holding the remote in his hand. "Opps sorry" he grinned.

Lillian glared at the buff turtle. She got off Mikey and limped over at him. "Hey! We were watching that!"

"More like acting like kids" Raph said while he help up the remote out of Lillian's reach as she tried to reach it. "Besides...the movie sucks"

Lillian and Mikey's faces looked like they had both been slapped in the face. Lillian grumbled as she jumped onto Raph as she tried to get the remote. Mikey was laughing at his brother struggling "Go on Lils! Get that back off him!"

"Knock it off!" The big turtle yelled.

Lillian grabbed the remote and turned it back on, she threw over at Mikey. "Run Mikey!"

Mikey grabbed the remote and ran off with it. Lillian got off of Raph as he recovered and ran after his brother, soon Mikey threw it back over at Lillian. She was grinning in victory. " _It's everything you ever want, It's everything you ever need, And it's here right in front of you"_ She sung as she teased Raph and threw the remote back to Mikey.

This little game continued right up until the movie ended. Raph was all dizzy as he passed out on the couch as Lillian and Mikey high fived each other in victory with a grin. Never mess with two kids that can sing.


	7. Chapter 7

April and Casey. Two humans who were walking down the street around late afternoon, these two are friend's of the turtles. But the truth was, April use to own the turtles and Splinter when she was a little girl while her father was working with Sacks on a project. Which caused Splinter and the turtles to have a mutation after her father tried to destroy everything after he found out about Sacks working for Shredder, April was brave enough to save her beloved pets and rushed them to safety where they grew up for over 15 years of their life. She was glad they were still in her life and saved her a few times. Casey, on the hand, was scared out of his wits when he first saw them but soon decided to help out about the situation. He became best buddies with the turtles especially Raphael. They both approached a manhole which was deep into an alley way.

Casey lifted it up. April carefully walked down the ladder and saw that Casey was following as he placed the cover back over the top. "So, what exactly do you need to ask Splinter?"

The woman looked up at him with her blue eyes. "Nothing special" she says, as she lands on the floor. "Just to ask him a favour"

Casey just rolled his eyes as he landed beside her. She does this every single time to him, April never spills out what she is going to do. They both started to walk deep into the sewer towards the lair, they are both thankful that Donnie had made a secret passage way for the just so they don't have to use the big water slide. After a long walking distance, they had found the entrance into the lair, April opened the old electric box and punched in the code. The brick wall quickly moved meaning it was open. The two humans walked inside and the wall closed behind them.

They were greeted by a very dizzy Raph, who was still on the floor, holding his head. April saw that the TV was rolling the credits of 'The Greatest Showman'. Raph groaned in anger as he slowly got up. He walked over to the TV and quickly shut it off. Soon, he saw April and Casey looking him, confused. "What?"

"Thought you hated that movie?" Casey said, teasingly. "Got a change of heart have ya?"

Raphael growled at him. "Are you kidding me? That movie is a piece of garbage!"

April and Casey snickered. "Suuuuuuure"

Soon, Donnie had arrived back into the lair on the water slide. He landed perfectly on his feet as he placed his tool box on a lone table, he had been thinking about what Raph had said to him a few hours ago. Could Lillian possibly like him? He knew that he likes her but only as a friend. His eyes scanned the lair and to see if she was here. But he only saw his brother along with April and Casey, Donnie smiled over at them "Hey"

April smiled over Don. "Hey Donnie, you okay?"

"Oh, I'm just fine...just working on the security cams" Donnie quickly hid his tattooed wrist from the human. April saw his strange behaviour like he was hiding something. She walked over to him and quickly pulled his wrist in front of her and she gaped. "Hey!"

"Don...Who's Lillian?" she questioned. She saw him go all sheepish and nervous at this. She dropped his wrist as she looked straight into his eyes. "Who...is...Lillian?"

Donatello felt his shell tighten up. His glasses wonked on his face as he looked at April and Casey, who looked confused, he sighed. "Before you freak out...We saved a girl the other night...The girl that everyone is looking for...She's here"

April looked at him like she had been slapped. "You mean...Lillian Patterson?"

The turtle nodded. Before anymore words were said, giggles started over in one of the bedrooms. 4 sets of eyes looked over to Mikey's bunk bed and saw him with Lillian. It looked like they were playing a game of UNO and they weren't aware that they are being watched. April gave Don and Raph a stern look. "You guys have kept her here?! Everyone is searching for her" She whispered sharply. "Did you guys even think?"

"April, she was shot by Karai and her soldiers a few nights ago!" Don whispered sharply back. "Her father was killed because of them. She is being hunted, we can't just let her go"

Casey looked over at the blonde teen. He saw that she looked really happy here while playing her card game with the youngest brother in peace. "Come on Ape! She looks happy here. At least she is safe here"

Both Lillian and Mikey had heard Casey's words as they turned around. Mikey grinned as he abandoned his cards and went over to greet them, Lillian on the other hand, staid were she was. Her sea-green eyes held fear and nervousness, she felt worried for the turtles. She also dropped her cards and hopped over as she pulled out a tazzer. "St-Stay back! L-Leave them alone!"

"WHOA! Hold up there kid!" Raph said, he had recovered from his slight headache. He quickly took the tazzer from her and gently reassured her. "They're friend's of ours, no need to point the finger"

Splinter and Leonardo had emerged from the mediation section and smiled over at the two humans in greeting. Lillian looked confused as anything. She saw that everyone was greeting April and Casey with warm smiles and hugs, Lillian felt tears sting her eyes. She would never get hugs again from her father or her family, she sniffled quietly to herself and limped up the stairs and into her room as she quietly closed the door. She laid on her bed and cried into her pillow, her tears came down heavy and fast as she sobbed.

The door slowly opened. Lillian felt a hand on her back as she cried. "You okay Miss. Lillian?"

Lillian looked up at Splinter with her tear stained face. She quickly hugged him as she cried into his robes. Splinter sighed as he gently soothed out her hair to give her some comfort, as his tail wrapped around her. He knew she was finally grieving for her father properly. He gently pulled her away slightly as he looked down at the broken girl. "I understand, my child. It's okay to grieve"

"O-Oh Sensei" She sobbed again. "W-Why me? I-I've lost e-everything!"

"You've not lost everything" He said in a soft voice. "You are alive and breathing. We have all accepted you into this family, you are like a daughter to me. My sons think of you as a sister...You are family"

Lillian wiped her eyes with a sniffle. She believe's that Splinter was right, she was accepted into this family after she had woken from her small coma. She enjoys her time with the turtle brothers. She loves her small chats with Leo, spending time with Mikey playing games, annoying Raph and having some alone time with her savoir, Donnie. She may have lost most of her family but she loves this family just as much, she smiled slightly. "I g-guess your right...B-But what about-"

"April and Mr. Jones are close friends of ours" Splinter plays with his long goatee with his clawed hand. "I shall explain everything to you now"

Lillian wiped her face as she looked at the giant rat with interested. Splinter sat on the bed next to her. "My sons and I weren't born like this. We were the pets to April O'Neil and were lab experiments, we were injected with mutation while we were normal animals. April's father worked with a man who had helped" He sighed. "One day, April's father had learned that the man he was working with was a traitor. He had set fire to the lab to stop him from gaining everything, April had saved us that night and led us to safety. The mutation had transformed us into what we are"

The teen looked shocked. "Wow...So April is family? Was the guy named Sacks by any chance?"

Splinter looked over at Lillian. "Yes...How did you know?"

Lillian gulped from worry. "My dad worked for him...When Leo and Mikey went to get my things, they found a key" She went into her bedside draw and pulled the key out from its envelope and handed it to Splinter. "My dad said to me that it opens a safe in the old Sacks mansion, not sure what though"

The rat looked at the key. He saw that it was a little old and rusted, he rose up from the bed and still held the key. "I know about this key, there is a safe in the old lab in his mansion. It holds many plans and documents for the innocent victims"

Lillian had a gut feeling that her name might be mentioned in one of those files. She tucked a strand piece of pink hair behind her ear in nervousness. "What if my name is mentioned in one of those files. Karai said to me about me being part of a plan that they are doing"

"I will ask my sons to receive that file" He says as he clenches the key. "We need to know why you are being hunted down like this" He then leaves her in her room to think as he closed the door.

The teen just staid in her room with her tear stained face. She hugged her good leg since she was still in a bit of pain where she got shot, Lillian stared down at her feet as she rested her head on her knee and sniffled. Her door slowly opened up again, she looked up and saw Casey walk into the room. "I'm so-sorry about what I d-did"

Casey chuckled slightly as he closed the door behind him. "No worries, I understand that you was worried. My name is Casey Jones"

Lillian nodded in greeting. "I'm Lillian Patterson"

"Oh yeah, we know. The whole city is looking for you" He replied, as he sat on her chest of drawers. "I heard from Raph that you was attacked"

She flinched. She didn't wanna replay that horrid memory in her mind ever again, Lillian sighs. "I was shot by Karai and was almost left for dead...Until the turtles arrived and saved me"

"Yeah, it is their duty to protect the city" He said. "I do it also, but with sport related weapons"

The door opened again, April walked into the room as she shut the door behind her. She looks over at Lillian with a frown. "I'm sorry about everything that had happened to you. Splinter explained everything"

Lillian only nodded at this. She looks over at April with her sea-green eyes "Did Splinter tell them?"

"About the whole key thing and Sacks? Yes he did" April says, she sits down on the bed. "The guys will go there in a few minutes. Splinter as offered for Casey and myself to stay for the night to keep you company" She smiles. "I assume that you know my name?"

Lillian giggles slightly. "Yes, Splinter told me. Do you think you can do me a small favour?"

"And what's that?"

The teen pulls open her chest of draws and pulls out two boxes. She saw April grin at this as she gave her the two boxes. "Re-dye my hair please?"

April laughed. She helped Lillian off the bed and slowly left her room with Casey close behind. The turtles were packing up to get ready to go to the old hideout of Sacks, Don saw Lillian as he saw her with April and Casey. His eyes scanned over to his tattoo on his wrist and gently rubbed it. Then, he looked back at Lillian who was looking at him with a slight blush on her cheeks as she gave him a cute smile. "Good luck Don!" she says, she slowly limps over to him and...

 _Smooch!_

Don was speechless. He slowly raised his hand to his cheek where she kissed it, he felt his shell tighten up a little and his heart was going crazy. He watched her leave with April into the bathroom while Casey made himself at home on the couch. Don heard his brothers snicker at him as he turned around. "What?"

"Looks like someone wants more than good luck" Teased Mikey as he nudged his nerdy brother. "Donnie has a crush!"

"I do not!" Donnie hissed. "She is just a friend!"

The turtles left the lair to get into their truck in the garage. Raph and Mikey continued to tease their brother as they hopped into the truck, Leo had told his brothers to stop teasing Don about it as it was embarrassing him. Don turned on the truck as it roared to life and drove out of the garage, he was still thinking of that kiss.

 _(Friend's can kiss their friends on the cheek_ ) Donnie thought as he drove. _(Lilly is my friend, it's not like it meant anything...right?)_


End file.
